


Eyes

by terig



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks, Drabble, Eyes, Kissing, M/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Shock, Short One Shot, Sneakiness, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terig/pseuds/terig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin loves Haru's eyes, especially when they're shocked. An alternate interaction of the 'fence scene' in episode 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me a word prompt of "eyes" and this is what happened.  
> Hope you like it and let me know what you thought :)

Rin didn't really know how he ended up in this situation. His body had reacted on its own accord when Haru had began to walk away. But now, with his hands on either side of Haru's head, his face mere inches away from the shorter boys, he didn't know what to do. His impulse had told him to stop Haru, but it appeared it didn't want to tell him what to say now that he has stopped him. Well, that and the fact he can't think of what to say because he's lost in Haru's eyes. 

Haru's eyes have always been a fascination of Rin's; how blue they were, the way they sparkled at the mention of water, and the way they softened when he did that small smile of his. Everything about Haru's eyes were perfect to Rin. Especially shock. And when he saw the shock in Haru's eyes he couldn't help but smirk, wanting to intensify that look. Leaning in without much consideration of the consequences, Rin planted a quick kiss on Haru's lips, then pulled back to admire his handiwork. Haru's eyes were as wide as saucers and Rin loved every second of it.


End file.
